


5 occasions in which butts are slapped

by trashyylevi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 4 times noya 1 time asahi, AsaNoya - Freeform, Butt Slapping, Butts, Gen, Haikyuu - Freeform, Karasuno, Kind of gay, M/M, Spring tournament, flustered nishinoya, platonic butt slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyylevi/pseuds/trashyylevi
Summary: 4 Time Nishinoya slapped Asahi's Butt1 Time that Asahi slapped Noya's.Platonic Butt Slaps of Encouragement.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some asanoya/platonic/kindofrlygay butt slapping trash :)

1\. Morning Practice

Not many 18 year old boys are considered to be morning people, most follow the stereotype of wanting to lay in bed until at least noon and just stay in the warmth that is their beds. Asahi Azumane was definitely one of those boys. The six foot one Karasuno ace was not one in favour of getting up at the ass-crack of dawn for a morning practice that Coach Ukai decided to sprint on them only the day before. So that is why Asahi was lazily shoving his school uniform into a locker and stumbling to put on his trainers. As he shut his own locker, Asahi caught a glimpse of himself in a small mirror that had been taped to the inside of Suga’s locker door and let out a yawn so dramatically that would make any sane person would take it as a sign to go back to bed. Quickly retying his hair into a neat bun, Asahi mad his way to the gym, mentally preparing himself for the ball of energy that he was about to face.

Also known as Nishinoya Yuu.

“ASAHI-SAN!” The short libero hollered over to the overgrown man-child, who flinched at the sudden change in his environment’s volume. Nishinoya placed his water bottle down on the windowsill next Tanaka’s and Hinata’s before he came bounding over to his favourite ace. “Ready for practice?! We can work on our joint attack again today!”

“I’d like to say I’m ready-” Asahi brought a hand up to his mouth before letting out another yawn; his eyes watering as he did so. Craning his neck to move closer to Asahi, looking up at him with his usual mischievous, chestnut-like eyes; Nishinoya shot his much taller team mate a smile. “I’m exhausted though,”

“You really aren’t a morning person are you, Asahi?” 

“No, unfortunately I’m not-” Asahi was cut off by a very faint yet still audible slap as he felt a small hand hit his butt lightly. He started wide-eyed at Nishinoya as the smaller boy let out a hearty laugh. “Did you just-?”

“Yes I did just slap your butt! It was a slap of encouragement! To wake you up for the day!” Noya exclaimed with a toothy grin, which beamed up at Asahi’s now entirely read face. “So, wakey wakey Asahi! We got tricks to play and volleyball to slay!”

2\. Practice Match

It was the set point of the second set, Karasuno had lost the first set of the practice match against the Neighbourhood alliance team and had just reached match point on their second set of the game. Kageyama and Hinata had just performed and executed their freak quick perfectly and now they were on the point that decided whether they lose the match or get to keep playing. Up next is Daichi’s turn to serve. 

“Nice serve!” Suga yelled from the sideline as everyone took their positions on either side of the court, Kageyama, Hinata and Tanaka on the front line and Asahi, Nishinoya and Daichi on the back of the court. “One more!”

The whistle blows and Daichi sends up another good, solid serve and the fight for the point begins. 

One of Ukai’s teammates, Yukinari Mori receives the ball, scooping it up towards their setter Shimada. The two other team members, Uchizawa and Takinoue started towards the net as both of them got ready to be the recipient of the ball. Uchizawa jumped as Shimada sets the ball only to land on his feet and for Takinoue to leap up and slam the ball down.

Nishinoya dived towards the ball, managing to slip his hand underneath; preventing the other team from scoring. “Cover me!”

“Got it!” Tanaka yelled back at his energetic bro and received the ball sending it to Kageyama. “Get the last!”

Hinata, Daichi and Asahi all ran for the net as they tried to deceive the other team. Daichi jumped and spiked the air before landing back on his feet. Hinata leaped as high as he possibly could whilst calling out for Kageyama to set to him. The ball was finally sent up into the air as Asahi jumped from the backline and slammed it down to the other side of the net; winning Karasuno the set.

“ASAHI-SAN! THAT WAS AMAZING!” Hinata cried as the other boys showered him praise, Asahi let out a chuckle as the orange ball of joy continued to tell him how awesome his spike was. All of a sudden he felt a sharp slap to his left butt cheek and let out a totally manly squeal as his eyes looked down to see Nishinoya grinning up at him. 

“Nice point Asahi!” The libero cheered loudly as he watched the ace’s face paint itself red. Asahi gawked at Nishinoya as the shorter boy was acting as if everything was completely normal, Noya must of caught on to Asahi’s silent question because he shook his head with a chuckle. “Think of it as a slap of encouragement.”

3\. Walking to Class

“Don’t you have your own class to get to?” Asahi chuckled at the hyperactivity brunet that was skipping alongside him in the hallway, “I’m pretty sure your teacher told you if you were late again, you’d get detention.”

“What’s this?! Are you trying to get rid of me Asa-san?!” Nishinoya raised an eyebrow at the concerned-but-not-really-that-concerned Asahi, who was currently tucking his shirt back under his jumper. “And for your information, yes I do have class! But it’s in 5 minutes and it’s really not going to take me any more than 2 to get to my classroom from yours! Plus I wanted to walk with you to your class!”

“I’m perfectly capable of walking to class by myself Noya,” Asahi laughed at the seemingly determined libero, Nishinoya let out a desperate sigh as he tried to reason with him. The elder of the two decided to back track a little, for the younger’s sake, “I appreciate the company though, so thanks…I guess,”

“You’re truly welcome, my magnificent Ace!” Nishinoya’s warm brown eyes lit up as Asahi shoots the shorter boy a warm smile of gratitude. Reaching the third year’s classroom, the two bid their farewells, Noya starting to run back in the opposite direction to get to his class. However that was after Asahi felt another light slap on his right butt cheek, without even thinking about it, Nishinoya continued on to his class as Asahi stood there in shock at the boldness of his second year friend.

4\. Training Camp

It was day 5 of the summer training camp in Tokyo and Karasuno had started to train alone or in pairs to master their individual skills and attacks, in hope that it would allow Karasuno to keep fighting for longer in the tournaments.

For the past two weeks, both before and during the training camp, Asahi and Nishinoya had been working together to work on an attack that involves both of them. A while ago Karasuno had had a practice match against Nekoma, their long-term Tokyo rivals and their libero – Yaku Morisuke – had executed a move that had filled Nishinoya with awe; as well as envy. Anyone who knows anything about volleyball, will know that the role of the Libero is to be the strongest line of defence when it comes to receiving spikes, serves and following up blocks. The Libero can’t score points as they are not allowed to spike. But one thing that they can do to aid the attacks on the other teams, is a jump-set from the backline. 

Asahi had been spending a lot of time working on his Ace Serve, so when Nishinoya asked to join his teammate in practice, it only made sense to him to say yes; as he wasn’t going to get anywhere if he was serving to nothing but air. As the days went on, Nishinoya brought in the help of Suga to teach him how to set up a ball properly and eventually they recruited Tanaka as well so that they could practice each of their skills in small two-on-two matches.

“Asahi, nice serve!” Noya called back to his partner who was limbering up to try out his new serve. After a short silence, all that was heard from the court was a hand slapping the volleyball, which was very quickly followed by the sound of the ball smashing down onto the gym floor on the side of the court. Nishinoya, Suga and Tanaka all stood staring at the spot where the ball had landed and collectively they all turned to the Ace; who looked just as excited as the rest of them. “ASA-SAN THAT WAS AMAZING! Can we try our new thing as well?!”

“Yea, let’s do it!” Asahi shot a whole-hearted grin in Noya’s direction as they got ready to go again. Once in position, Suga served them the ball, Asahi received the ball with easy and sent it up into the air for Nishinoya. The libero made a run from the back of the court, his eyes flickering down to make sure he jumped once at the line. Making his jump, Noya twisted his boy and connected with ball, setting it perfectly Asahi; not too close to the net and slightly higher. Almost as if in a split second, the libero had landed shakily on his feet and the ace had leaped up and proceeded to slam the ball down on the other side of the net. 

Nishinoya gasped silently as he watched the ball roll off court, Asahi gasped as he looked down at his right hand and then together they gasped as they looked up at each other; grins so wide their faces might split painted themselves onto their faces. Nishinoya let out a cheerful scream as he ran over to Asahi and leaped up to give him a hug.

“IT WORKED!” The pair cried in unison, the taller one of the two placing the smaller back on his feet. Asahi and Noya’s faces were practically glowing as they continued to yell praises at each other. Letting out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding, Asahi starting laughing as he felt Noya’s small hand hit his backside once again. “COME ON LET’S DO THAT AGAIN!”

5\. Official Match

The Spring Tournament. The one that could take Karasuno to nationals. The one which they had all been training relentlessly for was finally here. It was finally here.

As Takeda pulls up outside of the venue, the team of crows all start piling out of the van with their sports bags and determined expressions; making their way to the tournament.

Once they had made it inside, they went to the locker rooms to get changed to their sports jerseys and they all noticed that one member of their flock was unusually quiet. 

“Nishinoya? Bro, are you alright?” Tanaka clapped a hand on the smaller boy’s shoulder as he tried to meet his eyes, which were staring blankly into his locker. Something seems to make the libero snap as he let out a sigh and leant forward; resting his head on the edge of the locker door. The rest of the team slowly migrated towards their downed team member to see what on earth had caused him to go quiet.

“What if I can’t do it?”

“Do what Noya-san?” Suga burrowed his eyebrows at the second year who looked like a kicked puppy. Nishinoya looked up and let out another deeply troubled sigh.

“What if I’m too slow to stop the ball from falling again? Or what if I misjudge the serve again? If I’m too slow, they’ll get another point. If I misjudge it, we lose another point. If my set up doesn’t work, we’ll lose more and more points. I felt so helpless watching the ball drop back in October. How can I let myself be called the Guardian Deity if I can’t even receive a damn ball?!” Nishinoya spat through gritted teeth at this point, angry at himself for feeling so down and useless before a big game. However, he let out a cry as he felt someone slap his left butt cheek with a very light amount of pressure. Looking over to find the culprit, Nishinoya went bright red as stood in front of him was Asahi smirking like the bloody Chester cat; shocked that Asahi even considered finally retaliating. 

“What’s all this talk about, ‘if I’m too slow’? You sound just like Kageyama at the beginning of the year, who went on about he’d rather spike, receive and toss all by himself.” Asahi laughed mercilessly as Kageyama tensed up and tutted in protest; Hinata letting out a laugh at the expense of his partner. “The point is Noya, you don’t have the grounds to blame yourself any more than the rest of us. We all lost that day, but we’re here now aren’t we? We’re here. At the spring tournament. Getting ready for our first match. Our first match of many. There is no certainty of us winning. But that also means there is no guarantee of us losing either. So stop getting ahead of yourself and focus on right now.”

Nishinoya’s face had turned every shade of red at this point and his stomach was doing backflips at the sudden confidence of the tall, glass-hearted ace that was Asahi Azumane. “You just slapped my ass,”

Asahi let out a chuckle at the stunned and flustered libero.

“Let’s call it a slap of encouragement.”


End file.
